Tease
by LordoftheDickRings
Summary: Ellana (the name for my Inquisitor) has a pleasant surprise for her beloved Cullen. Rated M for mature Modern au since it mentions speakers but that's it.I did try to be as vague as possible about my Inquisitor's appearance so you can cut and paste yours there instead.


"Just follow me." Smiling, Ellana tugged Cullen into the middle of the room. She pushed him into the chair that had already been placed there earlier. Skipping away, she pressed play on the speakers, her body starting to sway to the beat.

"What?"

Pressing a finger to her lips in a shush gesture she moved close, stopping just out of reach as she bent down, placing her hands on his knees and lowering herself between them, giving a wink before she slowly pushed herself up, leaning in to lick the shell of his ear.

"Keep your hands to yourself until I say so." With a small chuckle she continued her path, stretching so her chest was brought close to his face.

She took a step away, pausing to look at his face. Cullen had a blush across his cheeks and his eyes were glued to her body. Encouraged Ellana slid a hand down her stomach to the top of her jeans. Dipping a couple of fingers below the line before she popped the top button open.

She slid her hands back up to her shirt, slowly popping the buttons off, one by one. The smooth plane of her skin peeked through. Her bright green bra stood out in stark contrast as she let the material fall off her shoulders to the floor.

Pulling her fly down, she turned her back to him. Arching her back she bent slightly, giving him a good view of her butt as she wiggled out of her jeans.

"They match.."

She knew it had been a good choice to coordinate her bra and panties. Sliding onto his lap, she put her hands on the armrests, gyrating her hips downward against him. Hands came up to hold at her waist, forcing her to move from her spot atop him.

"Not yet."

"But.."

"Nope"

Facing him she ran her hands across his chest, feeling the muscles underneath. Restraining herself from taking him right then and there, she slid back into his lap, leaning against him as she stretched for a kiss. She groaned as he took control, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Opening his pants her hand slipped inside, grabbing hold and stroking him.

"Now?"

"Not yet ma vhenan." Her hand continued to caress him, pausing from time to time to run a nail softly along the vein. Her other hand slipped behind her back, snapping the clasp on her bra. Tossing it away she let her free hand move to cup her breast, toying the nipple between a thumb and finger.

Letting out a sigh she raised herself onto her knees, putting her one hand on his shoulder for support and to his regret taking her hand away from him. He was rewarded instead by the view of her hand moving up her leg before a lone finger slipped into the folds. Moaning, Ellana added another, moving them in and out in a jerky manner, sometimes pulling them out to circle her clit. The sounds coming from her moving fingers as well as her lips were slowly beginning to drive him mad.

Rising from his lap she tugged his pants down, climbing back on without bothering to take them completely off. She teased them both, letting his head brush against her cunt before sliding down, letting out a cry as he filled her.

"Now?"

"Now."

With a growl he grabbed her hips, raising her off him before letting gravity pull her back down. Pressing his head to her breast, he took a nipple into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth.

He set a punishing pace, snapping his hips up every time he pulled her down, dragging out loud sounds from her lips.

"Really fucking hot." His voice rumbled against her chest, sending shivers up her body. " Can't believe it's just for me."

Moving one hand from her waist he put it on the back of her neck. Holding her in place he continued to mark her chest.

"Fuck." Tilting his head back she could see his bottom lip tremble as he fought to keep his pace.

"Cullen don't you dare. I will kill you if you stop now."

"Not my fucking fault." Cursing he sped his hips up, letting out a frustrated breath as he slowed down before stopping completely.

"Did you come all ready? Goddamn it Cullen."

She hit his chest, pouting as he began to laugh.

"I'm sorry. It's not my fault you got me so worked up. Let me help you." Sliding out he settled her sideways on his lap, his hand slipping between her legs to brush her clit.

"Don't you dare tease me now you bastard."

"Letting out a breathless laugh he lowered his head to her breast once more, mouthing the skin there as his fingers slipped inside. Arching into his touch she let out a cry as his thumb brushed against the bundle of nerves, setting a pace as brutal as the one he had before. It didn't take long before she went over the edge, yelling out his name as she came.

Senses returning she curled up in his arms, content to just lay there. Cracking open one eye she looked up into his face. "You like your gift?"

"Yeah Darling. I loved it."


End file.
